Hide and Seek
by supersweet4evr
Summary: As a child, Shadow had always loved to play hide and seek with her best friend Shane Gray. But now she's still hiding and no one is trying to find her. Will someone from her past be able to help her? Or will she spend the rest of her life in darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I was feeling really moody yesterday and this just sort of came to me. This is my first one-shot (I'm not even sure what one-shot means, I'm just kinda giving an educated guess) and second fan-fic ever, so please don't flame it (I really don't know what flame means either, but I'm assuming it's when people like leave nasty comments or something like that). But please review it, feedback is always nice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shane, Mitchie, or anything Camp Rock related... just little morbid Shadow.**

* * *

Happiness. Why it skipped over me and flitted to everyone else I did not know. Was it because I didn't deserve it? Possibly.

Instead anguish, depression, and hopelessness chased me tirelessly, finding me even when I hid in the darkest of shadows. That was my name. Shadow. My nickname actually. It was the only thing related to Shane Gray that I didn't throw away or burn when he left me for a life of fame filled with superficial celebrities and flashing lights. He called me that back in preschool when we played hide-and-seek. He could never find me, as long as it was evening and shadows loomed everywhere. Maybe it was because my raven hair blended in with my dark surroundings, or my small body was just plain unnoticeable. But whatever it was, I was good at hiding. The very best actually. That was the reason why challenge-loving Shane and I became friends through hide-and-seek, because he insisted on playing until he could find me without me allowing him to first. Which he never did. But I guess a childhood of being best friends wasn't enough to draw him back once he was immersed into the world of screaming fans and paparazzi. If only he knew what I had gone through when he left, the feelings that started that day and continued to torment me after all this time.

And yet, I didn't think they had ever hit me as hard as they did when I showed up to Camp Rock's Final Jam, just in time to see Shane and an annoyingly beautiful brunette singing together, their voices blending together into a perfect harmony. And at the end of the song, when their fingers laced together and their lips touched, pain and despair washed over me so strongly I was surprised I didn't collapse right then and there.

I followed him backstage after the song, not even bothering to hide from him anymore. But he still brushed past me without even a single glance of recognition or greeting. That did it. No more hiding, no more shrinking into the shadows. I had to be seen, had to be heard, had to be noticed.

"Shane..."

"Yeah?" He turned to see who had beckoned to him, and his glance fell onto me. _Finally..._ "Oh hey, can I help you?" His flawless features melted into a warm grin, his eyes holding nothing but innocent curiosity. _He doesn't remember..._

"Oh um... nothing..." His gorgeous face became concerned for a moment, silently asking me why tears were so suddenly welling up in my gray eyes. But his worry was gone in a flash when the brunette from onstage darted over and enveloped him in a hug.

"That was wonderful Shane... thank you so much for forgiving me, you wouldn't believe how much it means to me... I love you..." she gushed, her voice muffled since her head was buried into his shoulder.

"I love you too Mitchie," he whispered sincerely, returning her embrace as my heart shattered painfully. No one would know though if they happened to walk by. Hiding physically wasn't the only thing I did well. Hiding my emotions also fell under my expertise. Well maybe hiding wasn't the right word... more like burying them underneath layers of hurt and betrayal to nestle among others of their kind. The feelings of misery and abandonment tortuously piled up day after day adding to my millions of unshed tears, threatening to suffocate me unless they were released soon.

"Hey, who's this?" Mitchie asked Shane, noticing me standing there awkwardly.

"Um, I really don't know..." he answered her, giving me a confused smile.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted her, flashing a smile that would seem genuine to the untrained eye. But to those who bothered to look closely, they would find infinite pain and bleakness hiding in those cloudy eyes, masked by fake cheerfulness. "I'm..." I hesitated, uncertain if I should tell them my real name or the nickname that was so fondly given to me so long ago. "I'm Shadow." There was a pause until Shane's eyes widened slightly, scanning my black hair and silver orbs, acknowledgment flashing across his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "I really should be going though. Nice duet by the way. It was awesome. It's like you two were made for each other." A single tear finally escaped and snaked down my cheek as I turned around and headed for the shadows, to do what I do best.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know please, constructive critisizm is good!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, this isn't an update.

So all the (very wonderful) people that reviewed thought I should continue this story, and while I originally intended for it to be a one-shot, I do have an idea on how to continue if I do. So I've decided that if I get a total of 5 reviews telling me to continue I will.

And I do accept anonymous reviews, so if you want to review multiple times pretending to be someone else I won't know or care :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I actually got 6 reviews to continue, so I did. And thanks so much to abnormies4ever, TheMockTurtle, sweetgirl17, heatherrrrr, and espcially Mormon-Girl13 for reviewing! I love you all!! And I changed the rating to T since new chapters might contain some language.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Shadow, nothing else.**

* * *

"Shadow!" I picked up my pace, turning around random corners, ducking behind props, hoping that he would just give up. "Shadow, stop, come back here!" Why was he always so damn persistent? I couldn't outrun him, couldn't lose him, he had always been faster than me. The only thing left to do was... hide. I turned a corner sharply and dropped behind a prop, sinking into the darkness. Moments later, Shane appeared around the corner and stood panting against the wall, his eyes darting around the hallway. He cursed under his breath, and I smirked slightly.

"You never could find me before, and you never will," I whispered, but I regretted making any sound at all when his ears perked up and his eyes flashed to where I was hidden. I held my breath, trying to not give away any indication of my existence as he walked over to me.

"Found you," he said cockily, his dark eyes locking with my pale ones. I suppressed a familiar shiver as I forced myself to glare at him, but my hostility was fading quickly as I gazed at his charming smile, silently questioning why I had run off.

"Shane!" My aggression came back full force though as that Mitchie girl rounded the corner as well and approached us, every bit of suffering I had endured turning into rage and disdain. "Shane, why did you run away like that? And where's that girl that we met?"

"I'm right here," I stated coldly, looking up at her, my voice not even holding a trace of my earlier politeness towards her. Her eyes fell to the shadows, skimming right over me before widening with realization and backtracking towards me.

"Oh... I didn't see you..." she murmured, backing away uncomfortably at my glower.

"Obviously," I muttered, my voice laced with hatred. I stood up and brushed off my clothes before continuing. "So Shane, is this the whore you decided to hook up with this week? About how many days will it take you to dump her for someone prettier?" I stumbled backwards as a strong hand slapped me across my face. Not willing to give him any satisfaction with a reaction, I simply stood there calmly as he lowered his hand, even looking a bit shocked that he had struck me so suddenly.

"Don't talk about her like that," he growled his voice low and menacing. "She's a great person and-"

"And is probably only after you for the money and fame," I finished, smirking as his eyes flared up with anger and his hand rose again. He was about to smack me once more, but I blocked it. "Predictable as always, Shane. When are you ever going to learn how to control your temper and not act on the spur of the moment, hmm?"

"Mitchie," he said, his voice dangerously quiet. "Can you give us some privacy please? I'll be with you in a second."

"S-sure," she stammered, and wandered away from the scene meekly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shane hissed angrily once we were alone. "Mitchie doesn't deserve to be tormented by you."

"Oh, you actually care about this one?" I spat. "You think she'll satisfy you enough in bed for you to stay with her for longer than a week?" I winced slightly as he shoved my body against the wall.

"I'm warning you Shadow... leave her alone or else..."

"Or else what?" I sneered. "What more can you possibly do to me?" My voice ended with a trace of hurt, and I quickly clamped my mouth shut. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I hide behind my cold, tough front as effortlessly as usual? Why did he always have that stupid effect on me where my knees went weak and my stomach churned with nervous butterflies? I took a deep breath and resumed my glare, making sure it shot daggers into him.

"Look Shane, I don't want to argue with you, ok? Just let me go so I can return to my life, and you can go back to making out with your precious little slut..." This time he roughly slammed my wrists into the wall, holding them above my head in a painfully tight grip. His eyes burned with contempt and malice as they bore into mine, and his face was so close that I could feel his warm breath.

"Skylynn Rose Gregory," he began, smirking in satisfaction as I flinched at my full name, "if you say one more thing about my Mitchie..."

"Your Mitchie?" I snickered. "So she's just another one of your possessions huh? Just another trophy girlfriend that you can have the honor of saying you fucked up..." I was cut short as he smacked me again.

"Shadow!" he yelled, his voice at full volume now. "If you insult our relationship one more time, I swear you'll regret it."

"All these empty threats... Why, you haven't changed a bit Shane." I felt a pang of familiarity when his eyes flashed with fury, as I remembered all those times we would fight as kids. I would simply shoot insults in my calm, composed manner while he went crazy with anger.

"Why did you come here?" he snapped. "Just to harass me and my girlfriend? What is wrong with you Shadow? We used to be best friends! Does that mean anything to you?"

_It meant more to me than anything!_ _But then you left me forever without even a goodbye! Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?!_ I wanted to scream. But I couldn't.

"Leave," he whispered, backing away from me and letting go of my arms, allowing me to massage my sore wrists.

"What?"

"Leave!" he shouted. "And don't come back! I used to think becoming friends with you again would be great, but I was so wrong! You've changed Shadow..."

"Shane..." I pleaded, my emotional barriers all collapsing at the visible disgust, disappointment, and pain in his voice.

"No," he sighed. "Just... go. I- I hate you." All my built up tears began to flow freely as I begged for him to understand, begged for him to hear me out, but he just turned and left me there, leaving my all alone with a broken heart.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Reviews make me update faster, so please do!! Give me suggestions, constructive critisizm, what you would like to see in the story, opinions, anything!! I'm happy no matter what you say! Unless you tell me my story completely sucks and don't tell me how to improve it... :( :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I got reviews! Ha, I wasn't expecting many in such a short time and they just made my day, so here's another chapter for you lovely people! Two chapters in one day, be grateful! Just kidding... but if you showed your appreciation with reviews it would be nice :). Thanks so much to obv sarah, xxorangexxmonkeyxx, naioka1992, seoulangel, and TheMockTurtle for reviewing my last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Shadow is the only thing that's mine, Disney owns everything else.**

* * *

How could I have done that? That question just ran repeatedly through my head, annoying me almost to insanity. But that question was completely justifiable since I was just acting so incredibly stupid. Sure, Shane had abandoned me, leaving me to continue my pathetic life in a dark world devoid of comfort and light, but at least he didn't mean to hurt me. I, on the other hand, could clearly read the hurt and anger building up in his eyes at my endless rudeness towards him and Mitchie. And yet, I didn't care. I had felt an unforgivable satisfaction at hurting him like he had hurt me, at giving him a small taste of what I had gone through once he had left. But now all I wanted to do was take it all back. I wanted my best friend back.

"Shane," I whispered painfully, longingly, my wrists still tingling where he had grasped them. Sighing, I mustered up the courage to find him and explain why I had been acting so bipolar and spiteful. I walked briskly to where I thought I had seen him go and heard loud voices talking. I darted behind a stage curtain to eavesdrop where I couldn't be seen.

"I want to see her though!" Jason's voice whined childishly. I smiled softly to myself; same old Jason.

"Jason, did you not just hear a word I said?" Shane snapped. "She's changed. And not for the better... you don't want to see her, at least not now. Trust me Jason; she's really just... a different person."

"Yeah Jason, I don't know much about this girl, but she doesn't really seem like someone you would want to associate with," Mitchie told him. I frowned at her words even though I knew she had every right to say them. The impression I had given her was that I was some crazed, foul-mouthed, nasty girl, out to ruin her and Shane's relationship, and I was surprised she wasn't ranting on and on about how terrible I was._ She's a pretty good person..._ I thought bitterly. _Much better than me... she deserves Shane more than I do._

"Jason, maybe we should just forget her for now." Oh joy, practical, reasonable Nate was there too. More people to confront if I ever wanted to talk to Shane. Taking a deep breath, I decided it was now or never.

"I can hear every word you guys are saying, you know," I announced, emerging from behind the curtain. They stared at me, startled, before hardening their gazes.

"What do you want, Skylynn?" Shane growled. I froze, stiffening slightly at how Shane addressed me. Nobody ever called me by my birth name 'Skylynn' unless it was somebody I truly despised, or if I was in big trouble. Even my parents called me Sky.

"Shadow!" Jason yelped happily, oblivious to the growing tension amongst us. "I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been doing?"

"I've been better," I mumbled, but I couldn't help but crack a small smile at him. "Um Jason, Nate, do you mind leaving for a second? I want to um talk to Shane and Mitchie... alone."

Jason nodded, but Nate only sent me a suspicious look before leaving. I sighed, turning towards Shane and Mitchie's icy glares.

"Look, Mitchie..." I swallowed hard. "I'm... I'm sorry. I really am. I know that what I said about you guys was wrong, and-"

"Skylynn, a sorry doesn't exactly excuse you from calling me a whore and saying I'm only dating Shane for the money and fame," Mitchie snapped. "Because I'm not. I really love Shane, and you have no right to insult me like that when you don't even know me."

"I know, I know, and I never should have said those things," I continued, allowing just the right amount of desperation to seep into my voice. "I'm really sorry, I was just bitter, and I'm never going to forgive myself for hurting your feelings."

"Really?" Mitchie asked, a bit skeptically.

"Hell no," I smirked, rolling my eyes, deciding to be honest with her. Besides, it's not like she would buy it even if I said yes. "But I am sorry, and I really mean that. I wish I could take all those things I said about you back."

"Well, I guess I don't really know you, I can let it slide just this once," Mitchie sighed. "Let's just start over."

"Agreed," I smiled. Mitchie opened her arms, obviously hoping for a hug. I eyed her arms uncomfortably and instead stuck out my hand for her to shake. She took it, but looked a little confused and hurt. "Now um, can Shane and I talk now?"

"Of course Skylynn," Mitchie smiled, and started walking away from us.

"Hey, Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Sky... please."

She smirked slightly. "Sure thing." Then she walked away, leaving the two of us alone.

"Shane..."

"Save it," he snarled. "What could you possibly have to say now?"

"I just wanted to explain why I was acting like that..." I mumbled, and Shane raised a questioning eyebrow at me, still glaring at me coldly. Noticing that I had actually gone much farther than I had ever imagined, I decided that now my expertise at hiding and masking my true emotions would come in handy. Playing the sympathy card, I made sure regret and remorse were dripping in my voice before I continued. "Look Shane, I don't expect you to forgive me or anything, I just want you to listen to me. Please, just do that for me."

"Fine," he grumbled. "But not here. Let's go outside." I smirked inwardly as we ventured into the cool night air. _I'm practically _too_ good_.

"Shane, where are we going?" I asked quietly, my voice holding a slight whimper. _Scratch that. I _am_ too good._

"Relax; we're just going outside my cabin." I thought I heard his tone soften a little.

"Why?"

"Just shut up and follow me," he huffed, irritated. We walked in silence to his cabin, and he leaned the railing to the stairs that led up to the door.

"Well?"

"Look Shane, I know it was cruel of me to say those things..."

"Oh cut out the fake guilt in your voice, it's not going to get any sympathy from me," Shane snapped, making me jump. "It's not like I've forgotten all those years we were best friends. I know you. And right now, I know you're just pretending like you're really sorry so I'll forgive you." I stayed silent, surprised that he could actually read me as well as I could ready him. Well, at least the faux-remorse worked on Mitchie. "Do you know how long I've wanted to meet up with you again and pick up where we left off? I've missed you so much! But then I finally see you again and discover you're nothing like the girl I left. All you do is insult me and my girlfriend that I care about so much. You really hurt me."

"Hurt?" I repeated, my voice quiet at first but strengthening as I continued. "Hurt?! You want to talk about hurt? What about when you left me, huh? When you got a record deal and just picked up your stuff and moved away without so much as a goodbye? Do you have any idea how I felt about that? That my best friend in the entire world left me and never came back for a world of fame? Do you even know what I had to go through once you left? My mom killed herself, Shane! And since she wasn't able to protect me anymore, my dad started beating me. But I never gave up hope that my one other protector, my very best friend would come back and save me from the living hell I had to go through. But it was all just a stupid, useless fantasy... and when I finally find you, I find you lip-locking with another beautiful girl, one that is obviously perfect for you." I choked back a sob, an actual one, not just a ploy to get pity. "That just ripped me apart Shane... I waited for you for over three fucking years, but it seems like you've moved on and replaced me with perfect, sweet Mitchie with the beautiful face and amazing voice..." My voice faded as my teeth started chattering uncontrollably, which always happens when I cry too hard. And yet, I hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down my face in little rivers until now. "You don't have any idea what hurt is Shane Gray," I managed to say as I stood up and walked away from him. Not because I wanted to leave him, but because I couldn't stand to see his reaction. I had just poured out my heart and soul to him and for him to either lose all respect for me because of my meltdown or reject me again would just destroy me.

"Skylynn!" I felt Shane grab my arm roughly, but I fiercely ripped away from his grasp and began running through the woods, avoiding him at all costs. I was lucky this time. Plenty of shadows for me to hide in.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Feedback is always nice, so review please! Reviews always make me smile! And when I'm happy I update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Not many people reviewed my last chapter :(. But I would like to thank****xotwylightxo for leaving such a nice review :). Please leave comments people, I want reviews! pouts angrily I'm hoping to reach at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I continue. Sorry it's so short... I'm having a bit of a writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: AHHHHH I'VE ALREADY GONE THROUGH THIS READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!! :P**

* * *

"I've been looking for you." I tensed at the gentle voice piercing through the quiet air.

"How did you know I'd be here?" I asked tiredly, all my anger and energy draining from my body.

"You always loved coming here when we went to camp here together," Shane reminded me, looking over the rippling camp lake, basking in the glow of the moonlight. He lowered himself onto the dock, letting his feet dangle above the water next to mine.

"Shane, what do you want?" I questioned, avoiding eye contact and splashing the water with my flip-flopped feet.

"I want to talk," he said firmly.

"I think you've made it pretty clear," I mumbled, my voice choking up a bit. "You don't want to see me again because I'm a horrible person. I get it."

"Stop acting like such a drama queen," he groaned. "All we've been doing is yelling and arguing this entire time. I want to talk and work this out!"

"Fine," I said coldly, finally facing him. "Talk."

"Sky, you can't seriously believe that I meant to hurt you like that," he sighed, his gaze drilling into my eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. You were right, I just got caught up in all the excitement of being famous and living out my dream, and I was too selfish to consider how you would feel about it. But Sky, I never once forgot about you, not once! You were my best friend." I stayed quiet, so he sighed again and continued. "I guess part of the reason why I didn't return was because I was scared. I thought you wouldn't accept me again with my bad boy image and how much I had changed. I couldn't face you again after leaving you so suddenly." Tears shone in my eyes.

"You really killed me by not coming back," I whispered. "It was like I wasn't important enough for a big superstar like you to associate with. And when my mom passed away, and my dad became abusive, all I could think about was how it would all be ok if you were with me. But you weren't..."

"Sky..."

"I don't know why I was being so nasty earlier. It's just like all the pain I felt since you left me was channeled into anger when I saw you with Mitchie. It's like... it's like you have a new best friend."

"Oh Shadow," Shane whispered, pulling me into him. "How could you think that I could ever replace you?" I buried my head into his shoulder, noting his use of my old nickname. "Look, I'm really sorry, for everything ok? I feel so bad about not being there for you when your mom died and when your dad started hitting you..." His eyes suddenly widened at a delayed realization. "Wait, your dad hits you?" I nodded uncertainly at the horror and fury in his voice.

"Well, he hits me sometimes... but it's really my own fault for making him angry in the first place," I reasoned. But the truth was he hit me quite often. Whenever he was in a bad mood and I did anything that displeased him in the slightest, he would pound me until all his anger had been released, usually leaving me bloodied and bruised. But I knew that deep down, in some twisted way, he loved me. And I loved him back and didn't want him to suffer any consequences from his actions towards me. He was the only family I had left. "Look, just drop it Shane, ok? The only reason he does it is because misbehave too often. It's my fault, not his. And besides, my dad was not the reason why we were talking." Exhaling in frustration, Shane returned to our old topic.

"Ok Shadow, long story short is that I know I was a jerk for abandoning you like that. But I'm back now, and I want to ask..." Shane swallowed hard, since apologizing and admitting that he was wrong was difficult for him and his inflated ego. "I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. We were best friends since preschool... I want to stay best friends forever."

"Shane..." His face fell drastically, mistaking my exhausted tone for refusal. Then I smiled at him. "You have no idea how long I have waited for those words." He breathed in relief and we threw our arms around each other, never wanting to let go.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Ok, so what did you think? Review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ!! I'm going to be going on vacation August 6-10, so I won't be able to update, sorry :(. And I also have a HUGE SUPER DUPER writer's block; I seriously have no idea anymore where I want to take this, so please help me out and give me ideas and suggestions, or else expect extremely slow, bad updates. Oh, and thanks xxorangexxmonkey, Mormon-Girl13, and S0 MUCH L0VE for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: Shadow is mine, nothing else. Bleh :(**

* * *

"Favorite color?"

"Green." So, the magazines finally got their facts straight.

To cement our newfound friendship, Shane and I sat facing each other on the dock, trying to find out more about each other. No more hurt, no more masks, no more running away, no more secrets, no more hiding. Just open honesty.

"Favorite dessert?"

"Cupcakes." I cracked a smile. I loved cupcakes.

"Best friend?"

"You." I blushed slightly at this. Of course, I wanted to be more than that, but why ruin things with him already?

"Hey, I want to ask some questions too," Shane pouted. I nodded, so he proceeded. "So what's your favorite thing to do?" I thought about this for a moment.

"Music, I guess."

"You like music?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't know that."

"Well I'm not very good, but I do like song-writing, playing the piano, and singing," I admitted. Sure, my music phase had started after my mom had committed suicide, and all my songs were pretty morbid and dismal, but Shane didn't have to know that. The last thing I wanted to do was have him pity me more than he already did.

"Can I hear something?"

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"Please Shadow? I promise won't make fun of you," Shane promised. I saw sincerity in his eyes.

"Fine," I sighed. I started singing, my voice a little raspy.

"She started out so strong, but then life got hard,  
She never knew what hit her, until her heart laid in shards,  
The blade was on her skin, she was at the road's end.  
Maybe she wouldn't be this way, if she still had a friend.

She's just one more broken girl that the world left behind,  
But there's one person that she could still find.  
He was her sun that chased all the clouds away,  
And if he was here, it'd all be ok.

Too many shadows, too little light,  
How long does she need to go on with this fight?  
It's so useless without somebody to believe in.  
Her will to live is wearing so thin."

I stopped, too embarrassed to continue. I had written this song through my own personal experiences with Shane and the void of depression I had entered when he deserted me. And I had a feeling he knew that it was about me and him.

"Shadow..."

"Shane, you promised you wouldn't make fun of me."

"No, it's not that at all. You're really good." He managed a small smile. "A bit depressing, but good. Did you write that?"

"Yeah." I couldn't believe that he wasn't questioning me about the song at all, but I was grateful that he wasn't. He probably knew all that he needed to know anyway.

"You aren't alone anymore you know," he blurted out suddenly. "You have me now." I smiled gently, laying my head down on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've missed your hugs," I whispered, holding him tighter.

"Me too," he said simply. "But hey, you can have as many as you want now that we're together again."

"How?" I inquired bitterly. "You're on tour right after camp, remember? We won't see each other for months."

"We'll work something out," he promised. "I swear I'll never abandon you again."

"I know you won't. But you still have to do your tour... so maybe I should give you something to remember me by..." And before I knew what I was doing, my lips fell onto his, waves of electricity flowing through my body, my lips hot from the contact. But as soon as the feelings of euphoria started, they stopped as he pulled away. The seriousness of what I just did hit me hard.

"Oh no Shane, I am so sorry. I don't know why I did it, really! I-"

"Shhh," Shane hushed, bringing his finger to my lips. "Don't apologize... I- I liked it."

"But what about Mitchie?" I asked, genuinely concerned about their relationship.

"I don't know," he sighed. "Mitchie is great but... you're so... special."

"Special?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"In a good way," he confirmed, rolling his eyes. "It's just, you two are so different from each other... and I don't know..."

"Well, maybe we should try it again... maybe to sort out your feelings?" I asked playfully. Leaning together, our lips touched and excitement coursed through my veins. I felt as if I were floating, suspended in heaven... his lips were so intoxicating that I couldn't think about anything else besides them. He yanked my body closer to him, and I pressed on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. I didn't notice anybody walking through the forest and stumbling upon us until they screamed in anger.

"SHANE! What are you DOING?!"

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Ooooooo cliffy! Help me out and please review and leave suggestions!! Ok, I'm off to Arkansas, bye all you lovely people!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm baaack!! So here's another chapter for you, and I think it's my longest one yet. But... my writer's block has really intensified, and until I get at least 3 ideas for my story, I will not update. So give me suggestions please!! And thanks to animerunner1029, TheMockTurtle, xxorangexxmonkeyxx, heatherrrrr, and sweetgirl17 for reviewing my last chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own anything but Shadow, and it's making me kinda sad.**

* * *

"N-Nate..." Shane stammered, looking wide-eyed at his outraged friend **(Ha! I bet you didn't expect him, did you?)**. Nate's eyes were aflame with malice, burning into me and Shane.

"Nate, it's not what it looks like," I pleaded, astounded that I had already managed to ruin everything.

"Fine, then what is it?" he spat disbelievingly. We remained silent.

"Oh I see, that clears everything up!" he hissed.

"Nate, don't blame him..." I begged.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" he yelled. "He just cheated on Mitchie! With you! Shane, do you not remember anything she said to you earlier tonight? She doesn't deserve you, and she's just looking to break you and Mitchie up! Can't you see that she's manipulating you? I care about Mitchie, she's a wonderful girl, and I don't want her to get hurt by you."

"Nate..." I sighed, drawing together all the acting knowledge I had collected over the past years and throwing it all into this one performance. "Nate, it's not his fault. We became friends again, but I wanted to be more than that... so I kissed him. And he told me that he loved Mitchie and no one else, but I wouldn't listen and kept after him." Despite the torture I was going through just handing away Shane like this, I couldn't help but feel proud of the show I was putting on. My tone was thick with guilt and shame, with just a tiny hint of noble sacrifice at doing the right thing by being honest. Faux tears glistened in my eyes, sparkling with remorse at kissing him "against his will". But they were partially real tears. I had just learned that Shane felt the same way towards me as I had felt towards him for all these years... but his lovely little girlfriend had to come into the perfect fairytale moment and snatch him away from me. So cliché. "Don't tell Mitchie, Nate, please. I'm begging you. I didn't mean to ruin their relationship. I'll just... leave. You won't hear from me again. I promise."

"Good riddance," Nate muttered, and I ran. I didn't know where, and I didn't particularly care. My heart had just become whole again when I learned Shane loved me, only to have reality come through and break it once again. Running away from it all was the best thing to do. And it was a whole lot better than having my heart shattered yet another time. At least in leaving now, in leaving Shane and love as I know it behind, I have a chance of being able to mend my fragile heart before it's busted up beyond repair.

"Shadow, wait!" I heard Shane's broken voice ringing through the air, but I decided against going back once I heard Nate shushing him. Being accepted by only Shane wasn't enough when everybody else hated me. And besides, he and Mitchie had a good thing going. She was a good person, and I couldn't wreck their relationship. Maybe Shane wasn't happy now, but he would be in the long run. I always ended up hurting or deserting the people I cared about and Shane was better off without me.

I was so busy wallowing in my self-pity that I didn't hear the rustling noise through the woods until it was right beside me. But by then it was too late.

"Thought you could escape from me, did you?" a menacing voice whispered into my ear. A grimy hand wrapped around my mouth, preventing any sound from escaping, and a strong arm snaked around my rib cage, holding me captive.

"You know that I'll need to punish you now, my pretty," it hissed again, sending terrifying shivers down my spine. I'd been in trouble before, but never this deep. And being called 'my pretty' usually meant something much worse than a beating.

"Please, I can explain," I begged, but with his hand around my mouth, it came out as nothing more than a muffled jumble.

"Don't speak," he growled. "You won't be able to talk your way out of this one. You thought it was clever, didn't you, when you tied all those bed sheets together and scaled the wall of the house to escape? You thought it was pretty damn cool how you hitchhiked and ran all the way here, didn't you? Well, I had a team of four men searching for you, and now that they've found you, they're going to want some payment." Four familiar men stepped out from the shadows of trees, leering evilly. "You remember my poker buddies, don't you?" How could I forget? They were the men my dad had over every Friday to play cards and drink with. Mostly drink with though. And when they got drunk enough, they would call me down to provide some "entertainment" for them. "See, now you can actually be useful instead of being a lazy, good-for-nothing freeloader. Now put that pretty face and body to work." I caught a whiff of his breath as he pushed me towards his men.

"You've been drinking, dad," I accused, stepping away from them. "You all have."

"Well of course, sweetheart," a lanky man slurred. "We have to have some fun while we're searching for you. Can't just avoid all the clubs and bars we pass along the way."

"Yeah doll face, now come over here so we can have some fun," a large, burly man mumbled drunkenly. I shuddered slightly. Big Joe, as my father and his friends called him, was by far my least favorite of the men. The most unsanitary, the most strong, the most dominating, the most lustful...

"C'mon pretty, time to pay up..." I whimpered as I felt roaming hands on me, knowing I had no choice but to succumb to them.

* * *

**General point of view:**

"You didn't have to be so rude," Shane snapped coldly at Nate.

"I had every right to," Nate retorted, glaring back at Shane. "Why do you care anyway? I just did you a favor by getting rid of her so you and Mitchie don't have to be disturbed by her anymore."

"Yeah, great favor," Shane muttered under his breath. "Look Nate..." Shane took a deep breath, knowing that he is about to potentially completely ruin things between him and Mitchie, not to mention destroy the trust his band mate had in him. "Shadow didn't force herself upon me. I _liked_ it when she kissed me. And I kissed her back. She just lied about all that stuff to defend me."

"Shane... you can't honestly be saying you willingly cheated on Mitchie," Nate gasped, struggling to comprehend it all. "It'll crush her..."

"I know Nate, and I'm really sorry if it hurts her, but I truthfully don't regret it. I... I feel something with Shadow that I just don't feel with her. I mean, Mitchie's a great girl but Shadow... Shadow's amazing."

"Shane," Nate said, looking directly into Shane's eyes. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes," he said firmly, returning Nate's gaze.

"Well," Nate sighed, "if it makes you happy... then I guess I can live with it." Nate gave a small, understanding smile, and Shane grinned in relief.

"Help me find her?" Shane asked hopefully, giving his best puppy-dog face. Nate rolled his eyes and nodded. "Good." They started off into the woods, shouting her name.

"Shadow?" Shane called. "Shadow, where are you?" The two boys heard a small noise behind the bushes in front of them, and they pushed through them quietly. A horrible sight met their eyes.

Five large men surrounded a small, female form, brutally violating her while she cried out in pain and protest. The men snickered at her pathetic attempts to struggle and her vain begging, only pushing themselves into her harder.

"What the hell is going on?" Shane yelled, startling the men. They quickly jumped up and retreated, but the girl stayed still, shaking and quivering on the ground. Shane and Nate approached her, noticing that she was in a bad condition. Her clothes were shredded and torn, exposing a lot of bare skin. Bruises covered her body, and dried blood matted her hair. She was shivering and scrubbing her skin desperately with her hands as if she was covered in disgusting filth. Which, considering she had just been raped, was an understandable feeling.

"Hey, are you ok?" Shane asked, momentarily pushing Shadow out of his thoughts. The girl stiffened at his voice and turned away from him, concealing her face. "Don't be afraid, we just want to help."

"Yeah, who are you?" Nate questioned cautiously. She didn't offer a response, but her frantic efforts to clean herself became steadily weaker as her energy wore off.

"Please, let us help you," Shane implored, venturing towards her. She quickly turned her back on him and tried to stand up, but started swaying and stumbling as soon as she was on her feet. Shane leapt and caught her stomach before she fell.

"She's unconscious," he told Nate. Nate looked at him worriedly.

"Who is she?" Nate inquired, studying her features. Shane shrugged.

"Maybe we should find out," he said, flipping her over onto her back so her face could be seen. Both boys gasped.

"Shadow..."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Remember, I need to get at least 3 ideas or else I'm not updating!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Ok, I said I wouldn't update until I got at least 3 suggestions, but my writer's block went away and I have had these two chapters written for days, so I'm updating. And thanks to XxxJoJonasxxX, and abnormies4ever for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, blah blah blah.**

**

* * *

**

Shadow's point of view:

"Shit," I mumbled, attempting to sit up only to tumble back onto my back. I felt like crap. "Wait what... where am I?" My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I could make out shadowed wooden walls, messy bags and suitcases containing piles of clothes, and rustic beds. I was obviously inside a camp cabin. I wriggled out of my blanket and more carefully sat up on the mattress I had been laying on, wondering how I had gotten here. Then an overwhelming flow of memories hit me, of me and Shane kissing, of Nate telling us off, of me running, of my father and his friends "having fun with me" as they like to call it, and of me falling unconscious. But how in the world did I end up here? In a fantasy world, it could have been my father deciding to take pity on me after I collapsed and finding me a place to rest, but I still had a few grains of sense left in me. There was no way my father would ever care about me after getting that drunk. Leaving me to die in the forest after I passed out is a much more likely action he took.

"Hey, who's this?" I muttered curiously, noticing a figure sleeping on the ground beside my bed. He must have given it up so I could sleep on it. And even with my vow to stay coldhearted and unfeeling after I had given Shane up, I still felt a rush of gratitude towards this stranger. Well, now that I'm awake, no point in taking up valuable space...

"Ok, up you go," I grunted quietly as I yanked his sleeping body onto the bed. I suppressed a giggle when he mumbled slightly as I accidentally knocked his head against the wooden frame against the bed. Good thing he's a heavy sleeper.

"Well, thanks for helping me out," I whispered, bounding off the bed gracefully. But my curiosity got the better of me and I rolled the boy over onto his back to get a look at him, managing to get him tangled in the bed sheets in the process. Shane's peaceful face gazed up at me. "Well, you still have some nobleness left in you after all Shane. So... guess this is goodbye."

"W-who's there?" a timid voice asked. Oh no, Jason. "Shadow?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, torn between making a run for it immediately or explaining to Jason why I was leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"I, um... I need to leave."

"Why are you going so soon?"

"I just have to, ok?" I snapped, not meaning to sound as harsh as I did. By his silence, I could tell Jason was hurt. "Look, I'm sorry, but I just need to go. See you around... maybe."

"Aren't you going to say bye to Shane and Nate?" I ran a hand through my tangled hair, frustrated with his never-ending curiosity.

"I... I don't want to wake them up," I lied, hoping that would satisfy him. I didn't exactly want to admit that I couldn't stand saying goodbye forever to the one and only person I had ever loved, and that I didn't want to start another huge argument between Shane and Nate over me interfering with Shane's relationship with Mitchie. Not to mention that I probably couldn't force myself to ever leave if Shane told me he didn't want me to. But I had to. It was better this way.

"Oh..." He paused for a moment. "You want me to tell them for you?" I smiled softly. Sometimes Jason has no idea how his ways can just brighten a person's life. He gave me hope that there really was innocence and kindness left in the world.

"Sure," I accepted, the smile still on my face. "And tell them... tell them that I'm sorry. For everything."

"Ok," he agreed simply, for once not asking me any questions. "Goodnight Shadow."

"Night Jason," I whispered. "Sleep tight." He would never know how much I cared about him, how much I cared about all of them, and how much I hated to leave. I sighed mournfully as I made my way out the door, never looking back.

* * *

**General Point of View:**

"Rise and shine boys! It's the last day of camp!" Brown called out before walking out the cabin door, fully dressed, wide awake, and smirking at the three boys lying in their beds who were clearly not morning people. Shane, Nate, and Jason groaned.

"I'm surprised," Nate mumbled tiredly. Shane knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"About what?" he questioned. Nate and Shane might have been surprised that Jason wasn't even showing the slightest interest in Nate's confusing comment, but they weren't. Jason, being Jason, was already too caught up in studying the birds perched on the tree branch outside a nearby window.

"Brown didn't say anything when he saw you on the ground and Shadow in your bed," Nate explained, his head still buried beneath his pillow. Shane suddenly shot up and out of bed, fighting a rush of dizziness before tumbling over due to the blankets wrapped around him.

"What the heck?" he grumbled, trying to untangle himself. "Nate, where's Shadow?"

"What are you talking about, she's in your bed," Nate muttered, still refusing to get his head out from under his pillow.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so lazy, you would be able to get your stupid head out from beneath your pillow and see that's she's not here!" Shane hissed. Nate's head bolted up and his eyes widened when he noticed Shadow was no longer with them.

"Oh great," he moaned, rolling out of bed. "Where did she go _now_?"

"She left," Jason stated, finally turning his attention away from the birds.

"No shit Einstein," Shane snapped. "Way to point out the obvious."

"Well sorry," Jason huffed. "That's just what she told me last night."

"Last night?" Shane and Nate dashed over to Jason's bed, both wide awake. "You talked to her?" Jason nodded, puzzled at why they were making such a big deal out of this. Shadow didn't seem to care nearly as much... **(Key word: SEEM!)**

"What'd she say?" Shane pressed, desperate for information on how to find her somehow. He couldn't just lose her again.

"She told me to tell you guys goodbye." Jason responded. "And she would have done it herself but she didn't want to wake you up." The other two shook their heads at how gullible and trusting he was. She didn't want to wake them up? Yeah, right. "And she also said she's sorry."

"Sorry?" Nate repeated. "For what, exactly?"

Jason shrugged. "For everything."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Ok, I posted the another chapter too so go ahead and read it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well, here's the other one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Shadow.**

* * *

Shane dropped to the floor, shaking his head feverishly. This couldn't be happening. Everything had finally fallen into place and then it was all just snatched away.

"Hey Shane!"

"Oh great," he muttered, "more problems." Mitchie bounced into the room as her usual eager, happy self.

"Ready to go to breakfast?" she asked cheerfully. "Well, obviously not since you're still in your pajamas..." She gave a teasing smile, and Shane weakly returned it. Mitchie was awesome, but he didn't get the thrill of just being with her like he did with Shadow. "I'll wait outside for you to change, ok?" Shane nodded, and Mitchie left.

"So what're you going to do about her?" Nate asked, raising his eyebrows. Shane groaned and splayed his body across the floor helplessly. He knew it wasn't fair to stay together with Mitchie when he's falling for Shadow, but Shadow left...

"Come on, let's just go to breakfast," he sighed, getting up to get dressed.

* * *

**Back to Shadow's point of view:**

Ok, so I was weak. But I didn't care. And it's hard to keep promises to yourself when you're as weak as I am.

I had promised to never think of Shane Gray again. I had promised to avoid him at all costs. I had promised to forget all about my painful past. But here I am, hiding behind a tree, spying on Shane walking into the mess hall with Mitchie, Caitlyn, Jason, and Nate.

"And who exactly are you?" I jumped and turned around at the sudden voice to see a blonde standing there, her hair straightened to perfection and her flashy clothes practically screaming "LOOK AT ME". From what I can tell, she's an attention-starved, superficial diva.

"What's it to you?" I spat. "It's not illegal to be here."

"Well I'm pretty sure it's illegal to stalk somebody, even if it is Shane Gray." I felt my temper flaring and mentally slapped myself. Why was I letting this girl get to me? "Look, I don't want to argue, ok? I've been doing enough of that all summer. And I'm trying to 'change'." She rolled her eyes. "I just want to know who you are."

"Well why don't you tell me who you are?" I countered.

"Tess Tyler. Infamous ice princess, stuck-up diva, and all-around bitch of Camp Rock," she said easily, smirking slightly.

"Well, you think highly of yourself," I said sarcastically, still managing to dodge her question. "Why so negative?"

"Well it's hard not to be when everybody you know hates you, and you royally mess up at Final Jam in front of your mother, who just happens to come only to the one show that you trip."

"She's neglectful?"

"She's TJ Tyler; she has to be neglectful to stay a superstar." I could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" Tess glared at me.

"I wouldn't be so judgmental. You wouldn't know how it feels seeing as you probably have a perfect family like all the other kids here." I let out a harsh, sour laugh.

"Yeah, having a mom who commits suicide and a dad who beats you daily is definitely what I call a loving family." I saw her eyes widen a little in shock before falling back into a hard mask, making me smirk. She was pretty good at concealing her emotions, just like me. But I was still better.

"Oh..." was all she could manage.

"What's the matter, Tyler?" I sneered. "You think you're the only one with a bad life?"

"I didn't know, ok?" she snapped, before exhaling to regain her calm. "I'm sorry... I didn't exactly know it was like that."

"It's ok." I gave her a small smile after seeing how hard it was to apologize and admit that she had jumped to conclusions.

"So, you still haven't answered my question." I cursed under my breath. I was hoping that she had forgotten about it.

"What question?" I stalled.

"Shut up, don't play games with me." A light breeze stirred the branches and leaves around us as a tension-filled silence fell upon us.

"My name's Shadow," I finally murmured. "I used to be best friends with Shane Gray when we were younger but then... he got famous. And he left me. So I came to see him at Final Jam last night and..."

"And your heart got broken," Tess concluded. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh please, you can't seriously think that I didn't see Mitchie and Shane kiss last night after their perfect little duet. I know how you feel. I loved him too."

"But then afterwards..." I caught myself just in time.

"Yes?" Tess pressed, her bright blue eyes drilling into my gray ones.

"Forget it, I told you enough already."

"Come on, please," she begged. "I promise I'll keep quiet about it." I saw honesty shining in her eyes, but I still wasn't convinced.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I tell you and two seconds later you'll run off to gossip about it with all your little friends." I waited for her to reply, where she was obviously going to defend herself.

"What friends?" Her response caught me off guard, and I felt a pang of sympathy for her. "Please, you can tell me." I sighed.

"Well, we met up, and I started being a huge jerk to him and Mitchie, and then we just started yelling at each other, where I spilled to him all the crappy stuff that had happened to me after he left. Then I ran away, and he chased me to apologize, and when just started talking. And then... I don't know we ended up kissing. But Nate caught us." Tess's hand flew to her mouth in astonishment, her eyes glowing as if she was watching her favorite soap opera. "So he and Shane started arguing, and I didn't want to cause anymore trouble than I already had, so I ran away into the woods when my drunken father and all his poker buddies found me. And they... they raped me." Tess let out a small gasp. "And then, I just remember passing out and waking up in Shane's cabin in his bed, while he was sleeping on the floor. And since he's the only one who doesn't hate me right now, I just walked out the door. But I guess I just couldn't resist seeing him one last time before leaving him forever." Tess's eyes were as large as dinner plates when I finished.

"Omigosh, really?" she squealed. "Oh I can't wait to tell-" I tackled her to the ground before she could even finish her sentence.

"You are not going to tell anybody," I growled, my voice low and menacing. My face was inches away from hers, and I could easily make out fear in her eyes. Her breathing was shallow and quick, and she let out a soft whimper. I took no pity on her, however, especially since practically my life story was on the line. "Understand that? Because if you don't, I swear you'll wish you had never met up with me here." Her pupils dilated even farther, and fear turned into pure terror. I smirked on the inside, but on the outside I kept my cold, angry façade. She nodded, and I leered at her wickedly, feeling her shiver beneath me. I stayed on top of her for a few more moments, increasing her panic and allowing me to bask in the glory of scaring the wits out of Camp Rock's queen bee just a little longer, before lightly jumping my feet. She didn't get up half as gracefully, still quaking from my threat.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, obviously trying to stop me from hurting her. "I swear, I w-won't tell anybody. E-ever."

"Good," I said curtly, giving her a quick nod. Her breathing gradually returned to normal, but the fear never left her eyes. She kept eying me suspiciously, as if at any given moment, I would pounce on her and start beating her up. I took a sudden step towards her to see how she would react, and to my amusement she jumped back, tripping and falling over a tree root. I wished everybody could see me now, in complete control over the infamous Tess Tyler.

"Are you ok?" I mocked. "You seem a little jumpy." I walked towards her, and she quickly scurried away, adding to my enjoyment. "What's the matter? Is wittle Tessy scared?" She glared daggers into me, obviously hating the fact that I had control and not her. And I relished every minute of it. It wasn't like I was able to do this often with a father like mine. "Anyway, I better get going. Bye Tyler." I held out my hand and she grabbed it hesitantly, allowing me to pull her to her feet. I started walking away as she brushed herself off.

"Wait!" she called. I turned around and raised my eyebrows at her questioningly. "Um, it was nice talking to you. You know, as a real person, not just somebody who worships me and my mother." She blushed as she realized it was quite the opposite. "Um, I'll see you around, ok?" I nodded and we shook hands awkwardly, before she pulled me into a gentle hug. I was surprised but I didn't pull away, noticing that it didn't feel half bad.

"You're way mushier than you let on Tyler," I smirked. She giggled sheepishly.

"You know you love it." I rolled my eyes but couldn't bring myself to deny it. "Well, see ya." she concluded. I grinned at her and left without another word. We had basically said it all.

**Author's Note: Ok, there's another chapter too after this, so please check that out too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Ok, this isn't really a chapter, but I need people to read this.**

Ok, I had a writer's block, it went away, and now it's back and stronger than ever. I seriously have no idea what to write, and if I don't get any ideas or suggestions from you guys, I'm just going to drop the story, so please just take two minutes to leave a review with what you want to happen in the story. Thanks!!


End file.
